


Bittersweet

by Monroehurricane



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-05 13:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroehurricane/pseuds/Monroehurricane
Summary: After regaining Optimus back from being Nemisis Prime and the world being saved once again, old allys rekindle and find themselves in a situation that they never thought imaginable.





	1. Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered why there wasn't much interest in William Lennox and Optimus Prime interacting. They have huge history afterall. So I thought I'd dive into it.
> 
> Also please try to excuse anything odd, trying to write this story based of TF5s ending is... a little messy. Especially when changing it.
> 
> Also this is an excuse to just write pairings :).

His bloodshot eyes burned.

Maybe it was the fact that he was failing at rubbing the grime out of his eyes from the now finished battle, or William felt overwhelmed at the very sight of two familiar Autobots that now stood before him. Metres away where they stood with their trusted allys Cade Yeager and Viviane Wembly. Bumblebee and Optimus Prime.

It was a ghostly feeling seeing them again, after so long, after so much damage caused by both of their sides. Heck, William lost sight on who he was throughout all of this chaos. Lost sight on who was good and who was bad. All he ever tried to do was be a good soldier, a good father and husband, but most of all a good man. Instead, William found he failed mostly all of those besides being a good solider.

Reflecting back on it, he can see the mistakes made by the Government clearer than ever before, but foresight is a wonderful thing that is never truly granted until it's too late. In those past moments of where humans turned against the Autobots, William had no choice but to side with his people; even if his loyalties remained with the Autobots in his heart. Fear wasn't something that gripped William often, but back in those moments, with Ironhide dead and Chicago a wreck... well, he could easily say he was shit scared for the sake of Earth.

Even though he knew of the Autobots sacrifices, At the time. Fear gripped humanity and the damaged caused overridden anything else, but now, here he was, standing awkwardly next to a teenage girl called Izzy. Wondering what to do next. The battle was over for now. It has been for a few hours actually, Everyone can go back to their '_normal_' lifestyle again. 

"So..." The teenage girl besides him finally spoke up, breaking the awkward atmosphere. It was obvious she didn't want to disrupt the Autobots discussion with Cade and Viviane either. "You know them huh?" Her eyes darted to him curiously, even though it was obvious that she was trying to act nonchalant about it.

William bit his lip at this, weighing his options on how to answer. He did know them. Now? He wasn't too sure. "I used to." Is what he settled on, quiet. "I don't know the others much though." Williams eyes moved to the other four Autobots that stood near Prime and Bumblebee. It was obvious Primes new team of Autobots wasn't as tightly knitted as the originals, but they worked together well when needed. So that's what counts.

His answer gained an odd look from Izzy, which was understandable. The answer was pretty grim, didn't offer much besides complications. "It's complicated." Was all he could finish with, knowing it was too difficult, too painful, to even begin to explain their history. It was a mess, one that needed to be cleaned up, but like hell would he take the first step into doing that. This is where William found himself being held back by fear again, just like in Chicago. He had the chance to fix things, to explain- but instead he found himself walking away. A coward.

Boots crunching against the soil, William left the puzzled girl and turned his back on the group of Autobots. Walking over to his very small team of soldiers, he eyed off what they were up to. Most of them had left by now, but of course Santos still remained. "Lennox." Santos greeted, his gaze however flickered to the Cybertronians behind him. It was obvious Santos wanted them culled in even after the battle that showed the Autobots loyalty. "What now?"

Once again, William was uncertain. A second time in a matter of a minute. "Leave them." He settled on, earning a look of distrust from Santos. They never agreed on the whole Autobot scenario, even now it hasn't changed. "We've done all we can. It's time to head home. Get rest." William expressed, trying to sound confident within his solution. He didn't want any more drama happening regarding the Autobots, especially not in this moment.

The look on Santos face didn't leave, but instead grew stronger. "Alright. We pretty much have cleared everything here, we just have to wait and see what the plan is next." William dwelled on Santos's reluctant response. It was clear that he was waiting on their next orders, but even William wasn't sure if there would be any for a while. Besides massive clean ups and rebuilding. So much damage had been caused again and the Government would rather that it would be swept under the rug as soon as possible. Which meant keeping low profile for a while.

With a sigh, William walked passed Santos. Ignoring the untrustworthy look shot at him when his back was turned, William instead found himself walking further and further away from the scene. His job was done, it was a matter of just getting transported back to his temporary residence until he flew back to America. William soon paused in his walk and stared at the ruined scenery around him, thinking. He really didn't want to catch a ride with Santos; that would be unbearable. The fella barely trusted him as it was.

However, that meant asking the Autobots and William would rather die than face that situation. So he had to settle with riding back with Santos. Grimacing, William rubbed at his eyes again, finally getting the annoying dirt specks out of his eyelashes. Williams eyes surveryed the green field now littered with craters from explosions, as well as parts of Cybertron. Heck, William wasn't even sure how to even deal with that. No one expected parts of Cybertron to now be connected to their planet. It made his head ache even thinking about it.

Throughout this, William ended up finding himself startled when a large shadow now loomed over him. William didn't realise he had zoned out. Quickly recovering from his shock, he turned to slowly look up to see the familiar face of Optimus Prime. It always amazed William how Prime moved so silently, but now it made William wish he had more time to prepare for the unexpected encounter. "Uh. Hey Prime." William slowly said, wondering why on earth the Autobot leader would want to talk to him. After everything. "It's good to have you back... as you." William new he sounded awkward as hell, but tried to pretend that wasn't the case.

Thankfully Optimus was considerate enough not to call him out on his awkwardness. "Lennox." He nodded. "I wished to thank you for aiding us." Optimus stated, grateful. His tone nothing but genuine appreciation. Those electric optics that had once been tainted with purple now zoned in on William. Focused.

William felt an unexpected amount of emotions explode within his chest, one that he couldn't hold back was surprise. His brown eyes widening and jaw slacking, he was caught off guard. "I-... uh it wasn't really me. Cade and Viviane did most of the work." William scratched the back of his neck while looking away from the Primes intense optics. It felt like he was searching his soul or something. 

That seemed to make Optimus tilt his helm ever so slightly, as if quizzing William mentally, trying to figure out on how to approach the conversation. "Perhaps, but it is good to see familiar faces." Optimus spoke wistfully. "Bumblebee mentioned the encounter you two had recently."

A wince hit Williams face before he could stop it. Yes, Santos had cornered Bumblebee and Cade. William couldn't hold himself back from stopping the esculating situation, especially since his eyes saw the familiar scout that was now a Warrior more than anything. "I see." William finally replied when he realised Optimus was waiting for his response. "I'm just glad that Bee is doing well."

William felt his eyes slowly meet Optimus's optics. A mutual understanding of what William had meant. That he was happy that Bumblebee is alive, unlike the rest. "As am I." Optimus hummed out and just as quickly as the converstaion started, it had ended. The silence between them instant and suffocating. William had so much to say, but nothing to say at the same time. Emotional, confused. Unsure on why Optimus was even talking to someone like him.

Silently Optimus moved around William, to transform into his flamed vehicle mode so smoothly that William almost missed it when blinking. William prepared to watch the Prime leave him in the dust now, like he deserved, but instead the drivers door swung open. A silent offer. "... what about Cade?" William asked hesitantly, voice quiet as the Prime never had a human before, but it seemed Cade was the one to fit that area. Usually it was all the other Autobots that had a human they were attached to, such as Sam Witwicky with Bumblebee, Ratchet with Mikaela Banes, or Ironhide with - William stopped the train of thought instantly.

"He is with Viviane, Crosshairs has offered them a lift already." Optimus didn't allow Williams hesitance to bother him. William stood there like an idiot for a full minute and a half before climbing into the truck. Sitting down in the drivers seat awkwardly, William watched as the drivers door closed and the wheel turned on it's own. "You didn't have to Optimus." William muttered out while putting his seatbelt on. "I would have gone with Santos..."

"You still can, if you wish." Optimus replied through the speakers, such offer they both already knew William would not take as he shook his head in silent dismissal. He would rather avoid Santos at this current moment, that untrusting look from earlier had set William on edge. Angsty. "Nah, it's ok... could you just drop me off at a residency in London?" William dug around in his pockets for the address, knowing it would be a bit of a trip before they were fully back in the area.

"That can be done." Optimus spoke as the steering wheel infront of William turned sharply, before they took off down the dirt tracks of the worn out field. William looked into the side mirror to see the mordern vehicles emerge through the dirt that kicked up, the Autobots followed their leader loyally. "However," Optimus brought Williams attention back into focus. "I still believe we have much to talk about." That very sentence made William want to jump out of the truck, the fear from before clawing its way back up. Instead, William swallowed down the bile rising up his throat and let out a quiet noise of acknowledgement.

"Right." William finally found his voice again. "... a talk." William wasn't too sure how this 'talk' would go, perhaps the genuine appreciation from before was a lie. Perhaps they were all going to tear open leaking wounds and hound in his betrayal. How their kind had been slaughtered. They will never forgive him, they mosy likely hate him-

"Are you okay Lennox?" The concerned voice of Optimus brought William back from his silent panic attack. Quickly, he looked at the stereo automatically, blinking rapidly. "I-uh..." William cleared his throat. "I-I'm good, just... tired."

"Of course." Optimus never one to act pushy, but things have changed since William 'knew' Optimus. This Optimus was more resilient, more self-aware and no longer allowed humans to dictate to him. ",but I believe it is needed. It has been... a while."

"That it has..." William sighed out, slouching in the drivers seat. Anxious, but most of all confused. Why was Optimus doing this? Why did he trust him? Or was this a ploy to get information from him about the Government. "... I am just unsure on what you want to talk about."

"Hm. You are?" William blinked at Optimus's tone of voice, it seemed the Prime didn't wish to beat around the bush. Obviously not allowing William to avoid the situation, afterall he did accept the invitation of a ride. William supposed he should've known this would've happened when he did so, maybe in the back of his mind he was aware and purposely got into this position. "Alright. I know what this 'talk' will involve, but..." William trailed off, unsure on how to word what he felt. What he wanted to say. So many words on the tip of his tongue, but once again nothing came out.

Optimus didn't say anything. He instead allowed the silence to play out, waiting for William to continue. To fix himself up. Never had he seen the soldier so tied up in knots. "Look, Prime, I don't even know where to start... I don't know what you expect... or what you want... but what I do know is that I'm sorry." William paused, closing his eyes, William felt defeated, but overall he truly was just tired. Tired of it all. "I'm sorry." William whispered out so quietly a human wouldn't have picked it up, but Optimus was not a human.

"William." The soft voice of the Prime, saying his actual name for the first time since their reunion, the simple action that meant a lot made William snap open his eyes. Every sense he had focused on whatever Optimus had to say. "I was angry at humanity. Bitter. I felt betrayed and my trust, my loyalty to humanity was fully gone." Those words made William look down at his lap like a child, ashamed, he stared at his hands. What could he say to that? It was as if he had been beaten up, but with words.

"... but I have learnt once again that forgiveness is something needed in this Universe. That not all humans are defined by the actions of others. Just like my kind is not defined by the Decepticons or War... for a while I was blinded by anger, but now I see clearly again." Optimus continued to speak solemnly, wiser than ever. William tensed at this, listening to every word spoken so closely, before it went awfully quiet again.

William licked his dry lips as he thought over the words spoken by Optimus. Over and Over, before he gained the courage to ask. "What are you trying to say Optimus?" William finally looked up again, neck hurting from all the movement, his tired eyes staring at the stereo with a sense of longing. Trying his best to understand without jumping to conclusions.

One beat. Two beats. Three...

"I forgive you, William Lennox."


	2. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness does not mean trust.  
Forgiveness does not equal a clear conscious.
> 
> Someones forgiveness means nothing if you are unable to forgive yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Surprise! I was motivated to do more.  
Unsure on where this will lead, I didn't really plan too far due to being uncertain of how this would work.  
So please bare with me! :)

_'I forgive you.' _

'What did that even mean?' William Lennox wondered mindlessly, his tired eyes stared out the drivers seat window with a heaviness that only a sad soul could portray. The setting sun reflected in his dull eyes, the conversation having gone to a standstill after Optimus verbally smacked him in the face with such a pure sentiment. Such sentiment that William could not agree with. How could Optimus forgive him? Why would he? William just didn't understand. The one sentence was on a loop in his mind, replaying and replaying like a sad tune on a broken record. Each time it looped, the angrier William got. The more irritated he became towards Optimus. William didn't understand why his emotions reacted in such a way. Shouldn't he feel grateful? Relieved? Happy?

Instead, William found himself resenting how easy Optimus made it be. Resenting how Optimus could fall flat on his face and always get back on his feet in such a smooth manner it made ballerinas look clumsy. It was a bitterness that William didn't experience often, but now, sitting in the vehicle-mode of Optimus Prime, it was stronger than ever before and perhaps, his face portrayed such emotions, because soon he found Optimus speaking up again. "Is everything alright, Lennox?" Well, it seemed that they were back to last name status again, but that wasn't what bothered William. No. What bothered him was the fact Optimus was concerned. Concerned for_ him._

"I'm fine." William lied, jaw clenching as he bit out the response. Being tense and grouchy in the leather seat was probably not helping his case, but William did not feel like explaining himself. The conversation that happened 30 minutes ago had opened many old wounds and now those wounds were oozing, leaking out in an ugly manner and William simply couldn't be bothered cleaning those wounds up so they could heal. So, he allowed those wounds to bleed. Wallowing in his self-pity. "How far away are we from my residence?" Where once upon a time William found himself spending more time with the Autobots than his own family, William now found himself wanting to get away. To run and never look back. 

The tight-lipped question seemed to make Optimus drive slower, the speed limit on the dashboard lowering considerably, so much that Drift and Crosshairs ended up zooming passed. Soon Bumblebee, Hound and Hotrod followed, none of the Autobots seemed concerned by the Primes actions. This made William glance rapidly between the passing Autobots and the blue stereo, puzzled, his flight or fight automatically kicking up. "Not far. You'll arrive soon." Optimus replied, his calm voice not giving any indication to his abrupt actions. "However, I wish to understand why you are reacting badly to what I have said. Did I offend you?" The Autobot leader seemed uncertain, as if he was the one that should be confused. This made William want to pull his hair out as he anxiously ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Scowling. William glared at the floor, remaining silent. Stubborn, but most of all upset. How could he explain? How could he get his point across that he didn't deserve such forgiveness. That Prime was foolish for ever trusting humanity again, especially after everything that had happened. "You wouldn't understand." Was what William ended up saying, even though it sounded stupid even to himself. Optimus would be the first living being to understand what William felt, perhaps one of the very few, but like usual William was running away from the issue at hand. It was silent once again and when William lifted his eyes up from the floor, he realised they were at a complete stop. "Why aren't we moving?" William reluctantly asked, not looking forward to the response.

"You do not trust me." Was what Optimus ended up saying, ignoring Williams question this time and Primes statement made William freeze up, but even frozen his heart was beating rapidly. He really did not want to talk about this. "... or is it, that you do not trust yourself?" Even though Optimus was halfway through the second sentence, William had found himself swinging open the drivers door with shaky hands and stumbling out of the truck in record time, not even bothering with the steps. The soldier was walking away with harsh breathes, panicking, he halted in his harsh walk and stared at the setting sun, trying to calm himself. The chilly air that was a normal in England bit at his skin, goosebumps trailing up his exposed arms to announce their protest against the evening weather. Time seemed slow here or was that just the old age catching up?

The familiar sound of transforming was heard, followed by heavy footsteps. Even though it was obvious the bots knew how to walk lightly, the bots were always good at speaking through their actions and so, with Prime walking heavily, William mentally acknowledged that there was no escaping this conversation. That didn't mean William would make it easy, no, Pride stubbornly sat in it's spot and didn't want to move. He hadn't said anything for 30 minutes to Optimus since the whole 'I forgive you.' thing and maybe Prime had been patient enough with Williams avoidance, and yeah maybe it wasn't fair that the Prime had to deal with his badly hidden emotional breakdown, but like hell would William speak about anything he felt. William would rather if the Prime had just left him here and caught up with his team that were becoming smaller the further they drove off. "Lennox-"  
  
"Optimus." William cut the Prime off, ignoring the two blue orbs staring down at him, ignoring how the metal titan loomed over him. Instead he continued to stare at the setting sun, knowing he wouldn't be able to do this if he looked at the Prime. "I can't do this." William blurted out and even though he could hear Primes processor ticking at a fast pace from here, trying to comprehend what the human meant. Even William wasn't fully sure on what he was trying to say, heck, he couldn't even figure his emotions out. So instead of shutting up, he allowed the words to spill out like vomit. "I - Just can't. You should have driven off with your team, should have ignored my existence, you should-" William choked on the end of his sentence, throat closing up on the next words, but the message was clear. _'You should hate me, Optimus.'_

"I think you have forgotten that I have stopped allowing humanity tell me what I should be doing and how I should be feeling." Optimus pointed out matter-of-factly and such a point left William thrown again. Was he telling Optimus what to do? No, William didn't believe so. he was just trying to... What was he trying to do? "I'm just-" It was Optimus' turn to cut William off this time, no longer allowing William to make excuses. "You may feel burdened with what I feel, Lennox, but running away will not solve our issues." Such words finally voiced out loud made William spin around in his spot, brown eyes hardening with anger, offended that Optimus believed it was so easy face everything. That resentment from earlier coming back like an ugly disease.

"What the hell do you want from me Prime?" William demanded, throwing his hands in the air while he spat out his words with such bitterness even the sweetest fruit would go sour. The feeling of defeat and fear came rushing back just as quickly, swirling around his resentment, a storm was brewing. "I can't- I'm not like _you_! I can't just forget about things and- and forgive!" William knew Prime could hear him easily when whispering, but that didn't stop him from shouting out the words as if it would make Optimus hear him better and understand why he was reacting the way he is. "You make it look so easy, like it's a flick of a switch - when - when really it's nothing like that and I don't even know where to start!"

The red and blue helm tilted side to side ever so slowly, blue optics narrowing with contemplation. "I see." Optimus vented out, closing his optics as if those words pained him and maybe... maybe they did. "I understand why you cannot forgive my kind to the destruction to your world... and I am sorry that I failed you. I should have considered that you may not feel happy to see us." Optimus' voice was clear with it's guilt and sorrow, but in that moment - That storm of emotions brewing calmed instantly. William realised little too late that he had been so caught up in his own emotions, that he was blinded by how Optimus felt. Was Optimus seeking forgiveness? Was the whole point of this 'talk' to get closure for himself as well? William felt more foolish than ever now. How could he miss such an obvious thing? So blinded by his own grief and lack of forgiveness towards himself, that he didn't notice the clear signs that Optimus was seeking for the same thing he did. What a mess.

"Optimus... you never failed, humanity failed you." William softly spoke out, every word he meant. "... and Optimus I _can't_ forgive you, because you_ haven't_ done anything wrong." William felt bewilderment, once again Optimus couldn't help himself but feel personally responsible for things he had no control over. William would literally never understand the Autobot. When it came to Ironhide, it was like talking to another brother-in-arms, but with Optimus... Well he had no idea where he stood with the Prime even when they were on good terms. "I can't take your forgiveness because I don't deserve it Optimus. I played a large part in the terminations of your team members, including Ratchets. You have no idea."

At the mention of Ratchet, Optimus stilled. "You were apart of that?" Optimus asked, voice lack of emotion and his optics still closed. William felt the air shift and his throat close up, perhaps this is the very moment William had been waiting for and for the first time since their reunion, William didn't back down. "Yes." William stated, serious. "I worked along side cemetery wind as I do with TRF. You should know this. I helped kill your team - your friends!" Williams word got stronger and stronger with conviction, the soldier seeking a reaction, seeking-

"You are trying to hurt me." Optimus' optics snapped open, bright blue suffocated William as the Autobot kneeled to get closer to him. William couldn't help but take a step back, the once setting sun that provided some warmth had now fully disappeared. Leaving nothing but coldness. "You are trying to ruin any chance of fixing our ties, because you are scared to face the truth. That you have become not a soldier, but a puppet to a cause you do not believe in." It was Optimus' turn to speak with conviction, his optics narrowing into slits. "You will not accept my forgiveness because you will not forgive yourself."

Bullseye. "Stop acting like you _know_ me." William threw back, feeling exposed and cornered. His pride trying, but failing, to fix the new oozing wounds that have joined the others, a bigger mess now spilling out. "What happened to not assuming each others feelings? huh?" William didn't like how Optimus read him so well, it bothered the soldier that his walls were being kicked down like a Lego tower and that he had no way of defence. "Have you ever thought that maybe I just wanted a free ride to my apartment?" 

The look on Optimus' faceplates screamed disbelief and William knew if he had said this to Ironhide; The weapon specialist would have laughed and said '_Bullshit!_'. "You took the ride because you rather face me, than sit next to Santos. Your own 'team member'." Optimus replied just as fast, using the words 'team member' loosely, and that alone made William speechless because it was the truth. William hated Santos' guts and he hated what he now stood for. He didn't believe in what he was fighting in, otherwise he wouldn't have allied with the Autobots to face Megatron and Quintessa.

Through his stunned silence, William watched as Optimus showed acceptance within it. As if Prime had found what he was searching for through this messy conversation and within those electric blue optics, William found no judgement. Even when he had brought up Ratchets death, even after admitting his '_aid_'... Optimus simply stood to his full height to transform back into his vehicle mode. The drivers door swung open, still welcoming the soldier with him, but still giving William the chance to turn away. Another chance to walk away. He should walk away. Turn his back on them while he can and go back to what he knew best. He knows this will change things, but then again things never stayed the same in the first place.

William was hopping back into the drivers seat before his mind could even register it, as if his feet had a mind of their own. The cold air no longer bitter, but still heavy with unknown. The door swung closed and their fate was sealed.

William still had no idea what this meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so,
> 
> I tried keeping the characters acting as much as themselves as possible, which is kinda hard because Bayverse barely shows much personality, hence why I am diving into what *I* think the characters would be like in Bayverse. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that, yes, even though Lennox is emotional and that may seem 'OOC.' to some, this is a man that's very damaged and is now facing his demons with no preparation. Plus, I like to think throughout the years of when he was MIA from the movie series a lot of issues happened with his personal life as well.
> 
> Comments and Feedback is appreciated! That way I know people are interested and what they find good, etc. 
> 
> Thank you for the support so far! :)


	3. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes accepting a new life is harder than starting it, especially when that new life involves facing your darkest moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with another chapter.  
Also please ignore any incorrect details I make about London / England, I am not from there and everything I write will be based off google research and assumptions lol.
> 
> Let me know where you think this story will go, I'm kinda in a mix of ideas and would like to see what you guys think.

Although William had gotten back into the truck, he still wasn't certain what that meant for him and Team Prime. Or maybe it didn't mean anything at all. However, William knew it wasn't that simple, it never was so black and white. They were all stuck in the grey area of unknown, fate was never set in concrete - it simply dragged you along for the ride, that ride could be smooth or it could be rocky. Both were just as scary to William and the emotional outburst he had very recently with Optimus had made him feel not only physically drained, but emotionally and mentally drained too. Everything had happened at once; the battle, the reunion, the talk- nothing gave him the chance to properly adjust to everything and William still had no idea how he properly felt about everything.

William simply couldn't wait to just collapse into his bed at the temporary residency given to him. Ready to pass out for a good 10 hours if he was lucky to do so, it was already hitting 6pm- well that's if Optimus's clock was correct on his stereo. In general, William had no idea how far of a distance they were to his ending destination. He knew you could travel to the other side of England in one day, but this was different. Plus, Optimus drove like Williams Grandma, bless her soul, but you didn't have to strictly stick to the speed limit. You can go up a few notches surely; but William didn't dare make a smart comment. With anyone else, probably, but not to Optimus.

So while Optimus headed back towards London at his casual speed compared to the other Autobots who were zooming about, William once again looked at his crunched up piece of paper that said where he was staying at, feeling slightly anxious and awkward, he memorised the words on the paper to give himself something to do. His eyes traced the hotels logo that was stationed in Kensington and called Meininger. It sounded alright, but then again William is not one to be picky. However, as William looked at the words on the paper, he realised that none of the other members had a place to stay; perhaps Viviane did because she is from England, but judging how close the housing was in England; William hardly doubt that would fit 6 Autobots. Unless they sat on the neighbouring houses.

"So" William cleared his throat. "Where are you guys going to be staying? Like... You're in England now, not America." William knew he was pointing out the obvious, but he was confused on where Optimus would go from here. Clearly they are going to be laying low while trying to work out the whole Quintessa situation, perhaps even rebuilding and healing from all the damage that has been done as well, but William couldn't work out if Optimus planned on travelling back to America or not. America would be familiar territory, but there was more harm there due to the Military that is hunting them being stationed there.

Optimus at first didn't acknowledge that he spoken, which made William think that Optimus didn't trust him enough to tell him his plans and that wouldn't surprise him. There was a lot of things that will keep from each other and although they had that 'talk', that was simply a very, _very_, tiny step taken from both sides. Their once strong trust that they held for each other was broken, so broken William doubt it could ever be fixed.

"I believe Bumblebee and Hotrod have a place in mind..." Optimus finally spoke up. This statement simply made more questions pop up in the soldiers’ mind, which was not helpful at all and made William purse his lips in wonder. It was clear Optimus was being vague on purpose, or maybe there was more to it as Optimus had trailed off his sentence in... hesitance? Perhaps the Prime had been thinking heavily on the same things as William. "I'm not sure what place would be able to hide all of you in the same area, hopefully it is big enough" William put his input in, trying to get more information out of the conversation, but also trying to sound casual about it.

Optimus once again took a while to respond, the paper in Williams hand crinkling as he fidgeted with the flimsy thing with nerves. "From what they say, it is big enough to hold way more than us." Optimus replied quietly, "It is actually only an hour away from your residency." William was surprised at that information, that was quite close, so clearly where they plan to go is just outside of London. "Do you think you guys will stay there?" William couldn't help but ask, wondering if this will be the last time he will hear from them until he goes back to America. He personally knew he would not be staying in England for too long, his work would not allow that. With the thought of 'work' in his mind, William couldn't hold back his wince of dismay. Remembering what Optimus had said to him not too long ago about his job.

_ 'You have become not a soldier, but a puppet to a cause you do not believe in.' _

** 'Then what have you become Prime?' **

William so badly wanted to ask, or maybe demand, especially after reflecting on that conversation, but he didn't have the courage to do so. Didn't think he ever would.

"I am not sure." Optimus admitted quietly to the current conversation, snapping William out of his thoughts. "Will you, Lennox?" William blinked at the question, before shaking his head. "No, America is my home... I don't think I will be staying here for long. A week would be the longest." William muttered out, leaning into the leather seat he sat in, he tried to ignore the heaviness he felt in his chest. It was like his instincts were telling him he was making the wrong choices, which was nothing new.

A hum followed this. What type of hum? William was not certain. "I have consulted with my team." Optimus suddenly brought up, catching William off guard. That wasn't good, they probably would squish William as soon as the opportunity arises, especially if he went off the looks he received from Drift. "... Perhaps you can see where we will be staying, so you can visit before leaving." Optimus was quiet when he spoke these words, his strong voice was light, but held much meaning. The meaning behind it was unknown and William knew it was probably something he should question but didn't.

It was if Prime was truly trying to build up on their dead past. William guessed having more allies wouldn't hurt, especially with the number of enemies the Autobots now have. However, William wondered if this was a test, maybe it was, because it didn't make sense for Prime to want to share such a location with him, even after the talk. It was too much of a risk, especially since he works with the TRF.

With an awkward glance to the blue stereo, William looked out the window to watch the scenery pass them. "I think I'll pass on that Prime." William declined the offer. "I appreciate it though." he quickly added on, rushing the words out, not wanting the Prime to think he was a total asshole, but William also knew he was not ready for such things even if the offer was pure intentions. He didn't think he could handle being forced to interact with living beings that probably hated his guts, as well as the distrusting looks that Cade gives him. 

Nothing was said for a few passing moments and William couldn't help but feel bad, but he knew he made the right choice. Well, that is what he was telling himself. He wasn't entirely sure. "William." Optimus got his attention easily with his name, like usual, he nodded while facing the window to show that he was listening. "I..." Prime went silent, trailing off what he was going to say, before settling on. "I respect your choice."  
  
Williams dark eyes reflected the lights from the streets as they now entered London, before he slowly closed them, the darkness brought him comfort as he blocked out the city lights. Heavily resting on the words said by Optimus. "Thanks Optimus." Williams voice just as quiet as he knew his residency was now closer than ever before. Knowing that this would most likely be the last interaction with Prime, even with the talk they had, but then again, there was this nagging feeling at the back of Williams mind, a feeling he couldn't shake, but once again; William ignored it. He was just tired.

With his eyes closed, William felt the pull of Optimus moving to the side of the busy roads, manoeuvring his way through the traffic to a place he could pull over. When he felt the truck halt and the running engine stop, William opened his eyes to see that up a head was where his hotel was. "Thanks again for dropping me off." William said, grateful, as he took off his seat belt and swung open the door. "It... was good chatting and seeing you again." William hesitantly added while exiting the truck.

Optimus did not say anything, even as William closed the door and he took that as the end of their reunion. Took this moment as the official last time at pretending that they were still allies, still friends, but William knew by the end of this night they would be on opposite sides again. By the time he walks into that hotel, everything they had said tonight would not matter anymore and for some reason, that hurt more than it should have. However, William still walked away, holding his piece of paper with his room information and receipt on it, he didn't dare look back. Not even a glance, even when he turned to enter the hotel he was staying in.

Checking in went smoothly. The desk lady barely even glanced at the ID William had provided and simply gave him his room keys, a fake smile was on her lips as she did so, clearly she was over her shift and William could easily relate to that and simply took the keys without complaint. "Here you go, just down the hall, go upstairs and the 2nd door on your left is your room. Have a nice night." William also forced a smile, before moving down the hall. His mind screaming _'bed!_', but his body screaming _'shower!_' at the same time. Torn between the pair, as well as wanting food, William decided sleeping was the best decision he could make, the rest he will deal with in the morning.

Heading up the stairs nearly killed his aching body and getting into his room seemed to be a struggle, but as soon as he was in there William let out a relieved sigh. Closing and locking the door behind him, William embraced the dark, cool room. Not even bothering with turning on the lights or exploring the room, William headed straight to the bed that he could just make out in the dark. "Thank god." William muttered out at the sight of the bed, throwing the room key and piece of scrunched up paper on the bedside table, he fell backwards on the single bed with a groan.

Closing his eyes, William wondered if he should even bother taking off his boots, the sleepy trance he had building up was dragging him in like slow ocean waves. With reluctance, he dragged himself out of the trance, to untie his boots and pull them off with much effort. The pair of boots, dirty with mud and grass, fell onto the floor with light thuds. "There we go..." At this, William went to lay down.

_ 'pound, pound, pound, pound-’ _ _ William _ couldn't believe it. The sudden banging on his door was constant and he felt aggravated by the unexpected disturbance, just wanting to sleep, especially after a day like this. "Hang on!" William said loudly, wondering if it was a worker, but if so, they were knocking so rudely- it was something William will complain about in the morning. Especially since the pounding on the door just went harder after he acknowledged them.

Stomping his bare feet across the room, William swung open the door after unlocking it once again. William ended up looking down at... "Cade?" William said in disbelief towards the shorter male, said male stormed himself into the room, roughly knocking William out of his way. "Jesus, why are you in the dark for?" Cade demanded, quickly turning on the main light with a flick of his hand.

Still standing at the door, William was not only in disbelief, but was very annoyed. "Probably because I was about to sleep." William drawled out slowly, resting on his patience that he reserved for troublesome soldiers he had to deal with. "Also, just welcome yourself in, it's totally okay" William said with dry sarcasm, not even closing the door. He wondered if Cade got the signal of_ 'get the hell out_', but even if the inventor did; it was clear that signal was purposely ignored.

"Oh thanks. I knew you were a good host." Cade bit back just as fast, taking a seat on the bed that William should be sleeping in. Taking a deep inhale, William closed the door behind him, not bothering to lock it this time, but still standing near it. The room was a bit too small to fit two grown men in it and William would prefer some distance between them. Neither trusted each other, so it was odd to see Cade here. Which brought up the question.

"Why are you here." William didn't ask and this made Cade tilt his head. As if he was expecting something from William, but the said demand was not it. This made William frown as the soldier wondered how Cade knew what room to knock on, clearly the guy followed him in and damn, William must be tired if he didn’t even notice Cade doing so. That made William feel even more annoyed, more so at himself for missing something so obvious.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe I'm here because I'm confused." Cade sighed out, rubbing his hands on his dirty jeans, looking at William with a raised eyebrow. "Optimus gave you not one, not two, but three chances. In_ one_ day. To join us and you still ended up here."

William crossed his arms at this, unable to help himself from glaring. Feeling defensive, but also wondering how Cade knew such details so quickly, but then again, the Autobots had com-links and they were probably communicating with each other without Williams knowledge. That made William now feel uneasy, spied on almost. He didn’t like the idea that Optimus had shared parts, if not all, of their very personal conversation with the others. However, William liked to think that Optimus did not share everything.

Anyhow, who was Cade to question his choices and who was he to storm up in here, demanding answers, while sitting on his bed that he should be sleeping in. "Why do you care?" William knew it was a childish response, a typical high school response, but he didn't have a proper answer for what Cade wanted from him, because he didn't know himself. "-and who are you to stick your nose into my business?"

This made Cade let out a low whistle. "Uh, because I care about Optimus and he is my friend." Cade said as if it was obvious. "I care about the Autobots, they are my family and I'm not going to let you mess with them." Cade added very seriously, sending his own glare towards William, this made William stand up taller, shoulders tensing. Feeling even more defensive than before, William opened his mouth to defend himself, but Cade didn't give him a chance to.

With a raised hand, Cade continued. "I saw you storm out off while heading back to London, you guys stopped and talked for a bit. What about? I don't know, but what I do know is that it was important for Optimus." Cade then quietly added. "Something happened if he consulted with the rest of us about you staying with us and Bumblebee was the first to accept the idea." William didn't know how to feel about what Cade was saying, upset? Yeah at first, but now he felt even more unsure than beforehand. He felt torn in half, because he knew what Cade was implying and he knew why Cade was here.

Faltering slightly, William dropped his harsh glare to a softer one. "You are here because you believe I should commit to what Optimus is offering." William pointed out the obvious and this made Cade let out a sigh of his own. "Look, Lennox, believing is one thing - knowing is another. I **know** you should." Cade said matter-of-factly. "-and I know you _want_ to, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered. Do you think I have time for this? That you're special? Because you really are not my priority, but I also know that you will make a good member of Team Prime. After all, you once were a member."

William stared at Cade. There was a genuine respect William had for Cade, because he knew how hard it is to give everything up for the unknown and hold your head up with a fighting spirit, he also respected how Cade was very straight forward. Things he liked about the inventor; however, he didn’t like Cades dying need to _fix_ everything and everyone, his need to always help and his need to express his opinions so much.

William has been in Cades shoes many times, where he had to get people to bite the bullet on decisions, but never had William been on the opposite end until today. On the end of uncertainty, on the end of fear. on the end of giving up. "I once was, yeah, but things are different now." William just didn't understand why they did not get that, that they didn't understand that things were different. Things have changed. It isn't as easy as they make it out to be. "It's a mess and I don't know how to clean it up, or where to start." 

Cade paused at this, for the first time since barging into the room, he showed a wave of hesitance. "... You're right. Things are different now." Cade agreed quietly, as if he was now reflecting on his past and present choices, before looking at William with a light smile. For whatever reason; Cades eyes brighten towards him. William shifted awkwardly under the light gaze. “, but you gotta do what I do... Look at all the junk and see the treasure within it."

William let out an angry huff at that, finding this whole scenario ridiculous, especially that sentence. “Oh yeah and how the hell do I do that Cade. Since it’s that simple.” William snapped out, feeling bitter and… and tired. So, so _tired_. Cade didn’t let Williams bitterness get to him though.

_ "You gotta have faith Will." _

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this should be a one-shot or a story...
> 
> So let me know! :) also give feedback pretty pleaseeee
> 
> Ps. This also depends on how I feel, if it does continue it will be based off Optimus and Williams relationship. It will be slow burn if so.


End file.
